


Pining

by theRadioStarr



Series: Of Roses and Mountain Flowers [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, OC shipping - Freeform, Original Character-centric, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupa and Evie are still having a hard time letting go of each other - after a long, stressful day of being the Herald of Andraste, all they want to do is unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xStephyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/gifts).



> Evie Trevelyan belongs to xStephyG! Lupa Lavellan is my own. 
> 
> This story was conceived by xStephyG, and written by theRadioStarr.

She peeked over her shoulder as she opened the door to her hut, as if she wasn’t allowed to be there – it was  _her hut_ , of  _course_ she was allowed to be there.

It was the desire racing through her that made her check.

A chair wedged under the door handle, a dresser pushed in the way to keep the door shut after it closed, and she quickly stripped down for the night. The warm glow and heat from the fire made her heart heavy; they had always made their love in the warmth and light of a campfire, and it seemed tonight would be no different.

* * *

Evie sat on the edge of the bed, falling onto her back and letting her knees drop off to her sides. Open wide, as if Lupa were settled between them; one hand grabbed at a breast while the other slid down her stomach and brushed up between her folds from her entrance. A few more strokes, and she could almost forget that it wasn’t Lupa’s tongue sliding circles against her hooded nerves, or pushing an inch or two into her soaking heat.

* * *

Lupa’s knees were wide on the bed, her back straight until she put one hand on her calf behind her, leaning back. She closed her eyes, and vivid memories of their first night together flooded her; she carefully slid two fingers on her free hand into her aching core, coating them in her juices, before using them to tease and pinch at her folds and her swollen button, just as Evie did that night, her face trapped between Lupa’s quivering thighs.

* * *

One finger wasn’t quite enough, but two were too many – Evie groaned in frustration, wishing Lupa were just here to do this herself.

_No, don’t think about that now. Think about what her hands felt like._ She pressed two back in, deep, while the other hand continued to slowly circle. It was enough to distract her from the reminder that her lover wasn’t here with her.

Wouldn’t ever be here with her again.

* * *

Lupa felt greedy.

Her hips rolled against her hand, and she finally pitched forward, leaning on an elbow, her back arching as her hips rocked back, and then curling like a housecat as she ground forward again.

There was no one to share this with anymore – fate had taken both her previous lovers from her, and maybe Varric was right – maybe she would just be better off alone moving forward.

But she could still hear the echoes of Evie’s moans and screams, could still feel the ghost of her touch around her, and tonight, she would get as close to her lady as she could.

* * *

Evie took the two fingers out of her core and pressed them to her open mouth, tongue darting out to taste her own essence. She lapped at them slowly, trying to imagine Lupa sitting there above her; it was what she needed to help push her further towards the pleasure she was chasing.

Her back arched and her nub pressed outwards, more exposed than before. She circled it faster, now, electricity starting to spark through her body, muscles clenched tight in anticipation of the release.

She let out a strangled cry as it washed through her, legs clamping together as her entire back lifted from the bed at the force of it. It was satisfying, until she came down and realized how  _lonely_  it was.

* * *

Lupa rolled onto her back and shoved her pillow between her back and the headboard behind her. She was close to her peak, she knew it, but her memory had run dry.

She closed her eyes again, and she could see Evie watching her in the mountains, the night she’d given her the tattoo. She had been so close – just like now – and Evie had pounced on her, entirely unable to stop herself. Creators, what she wouldn’t give to have her with her there now…

Lupa picked up her pace, using her free hand to push two fingers into her core. _Not enough._  A third followed, and the first shudder ran through her thighs.

Even through the haze of pleasure lighting her, all she could think was how much she wished she could have Evie there to share it with.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door. “Herald? Are you in?”

“Just a moment!” she yelled breathlessly.

She pulled an over-long shirt on and found a scrap cloth to wipe her hands down quickly before unblocking the door and opening it.

Cullen was standing on the other side, a piece of parchment held tightly in one hand. The other reached up to rub the back of his neck as he took in her state of undress.

“Is… um, I can – I can come back later?”

“No, it’s fine,” she smiled kindly. “I was just getting ready for bed.”

He looked like he wanted to say something, but was too afraid to, his cheeks colouring pink. She was still short of breath, and probably flushed herself – and he was a smart enough man to put two and two together.

“Sister Leliana thought you might wish to read this,” Cullen finally told her when he’d regained his composure. “It’s from the Chantry in Val Royeaux. We’re to have a meeting in the morning after breakfast to discuss it further.”

“Thank you, Commander. Anything else?”

“No, my La – Your Worship.”

She quirked a brow at him, but let the slip go. “Then go get some sleep, you look exhausted.”

Cullen chuckled, and the sound of it sent another pulse between her legs.  _For fuck’s sake._  “Good night, Herald.”

“Good night, Commander.”  _Good night, indeed._

_If only she were here to share it with._


End file.
